1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image correction apparatus that captures a subject image through an optical lens and records image data representing the subject image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical lenses normally have their unique distortion aberration resulting from variations in manufacture or such other causes. Thus, capturing subject images through these optical lenses produces a phenomenon called optical distortion in which a picked-up image is distorted by the aforementioned distortion aberration. It is known that the amount of such optical distortion varies with the lens zoom value in the image capturing. There have been various propositions for technology concerning the correction of optical distortion in image pickup apparatuses, and one among them is a technology to realize more efficient use of memory region in correcting the optical distortion (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).